bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 10
The Carnival The next week all of the Preps decided that we were going to the carnival. We were all sitting in the Harrington House. Bif said: “You have to come to the carnival Malcolm, It’s really fun.” Bryce responded: Yea, if you like dangerous under-maintained rides, and vomit-creating foods, hardly what I’d call fun.” Derby said: “Yea, the carnival is a poor person’s playground.” Chad, Tad, Gord, and Pinky agreed with Derby and Bryce. But Bif, Lindsey, Justin, Parker and I all thought it would be fun. So at about 7:00 Bif, Lindsey, Justin, Parker and I all got on our bikes and rode to the carnival. We got there at about 7:15 and we all paid and went inside the gate. Bif said: “Justin and I are going to the shooting gallery.” Then they headed off in that direction. Parker said: “Well….I think I’ll go hit the go-kart track.” And he headed off in that direction. That left me and Lindsey. I looked around for somewhere to go but before I could decide Lindsey grabbed my hand and said: “Let’s go on the roller-coaster.” As she pulled me with her and we ran towards the roller coaster. We got there and paid and got on the roller coaster. But I was afraid, I had never been on one before and I was nervous. But I wasn’t going to let Lindsey know that. The roller coaster started and it took off. We both screamed and had a fun time on the roller-coaster. We got off and I felt strange, like it was fun and terrifying at the same time. Before I could think Lindsey grabbed my hand again and we ran to the Ferris wheel. It was big and it towered over the whole place. On the way there I saw Justin trying the test your strength machine and failing while Bif was right beside him laughing. Lindsey and I paid and got on the Ferris wheel. We sat in the same cart. Up it went until we were at the top, and suddenly, it paused. Lindsey and I thought it was supposed to happen so she smiled at me and we came in closer and started making out. It was pretty heavy too, to the point where we were lying down and she was on top of me. It was awesome. Until, suddenly, I heard someone scream. Lindsey and I sat back up and looked down to see and girl hanging on to her seat in the cart right below us, it looked like she fell out and was hanging on. No one was helping her and it looked she was about to fall 5 stories to the ground. Lindsey and I looked at each other and I said: “I have to save her.” Lindsey said: “Malcolm, be careful.” She hugged me. I climbed over the ledge of our cart and climbed down to the girl’s cart right below us. I then kneeled and put out my arm and said: “Grab on!” She looked up at me and I saw that she was a greaser. I still pulled her back up. She was so happy and that girl hugged me and said: “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” She didn’t pull away until she and I both heard Lindsey yell down at us: “Hey!” I blushed anyway. The girl said: “Thanks for saving, me I’m Jenny.” I nodded and said: “Yea....I’ve seen you around before with Johnny Vincent, are you his sister or something?” She said: “No, I’m his girlfriend.” I felt uneasy saving Johnny Vincent’s girlfriend’s life. We talked for a few more minutes until the Bullworth Fire Department hoisted a ladder up and Lindsey, Jenny, and I all climbed down. Jenny said: “Hey, I didn’t get your name.” I said: “I’m Malcolm.” She said: “Yea, your one of the Preps, The one who beat up Johnny right?” I sighed and said: “Yes, I beat up Johnny.” She frowned then said: “Well, thanks for saving me anyway.” Then she turns and walks towards the Carnival’s gate and she left. Lindsey turned to me and said: “Well….I guess she was angry about the whole Johnny thing, but at the same time was grateful for saving her life.” I nodded. Then Parker, Bif, and Justin all came over to us and Parker asked: “Where you guys on that Ferris Wheel!” Lindsey and I nodded. Bif then said: “Lets get out of here before anything else goes wrong. We all nodded and left the carnival. On the way out I noticed Peanut with a wrench messing around with the Ferris wheel controls behind the ride. I told everyone to go on without me because I had to do something real quick. They all got on their bikes and left. I went over to Peanut where he was sabotaging the Ferris wheel’s controls. When I got by him I yelled: “HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOIUR DOING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!” As soon as Peanut looked up and saw me he threw the wrench at me and missed, and began running. I chased after him. That fool hoped the fence onto the Go-Kart track and I chased him over the fence. He threw Pedro out of one of the Go-Karts and I just hopped in an empty one. He made a u turn and sped off the track and I; although I thought it wasn’t worth it; followed him. We drove straight through the carnival and went through the tunnel, and he made a sharp right turn and ramped onto the beach where he crashed. I got out of my Go-Kart and climbed the fence and got on to the beach. I got on top of Peanut and started punching him in the face repeatedly. As I was doing this I kept saying: “Why’d you do it Peanut! Why’d you try to kill us, you know Jenny was on that Ferris wheel!” He started bleeding and he said: “AH, alright I’ll talk, just stop hitting me!” I stopped. He said: “Johnny wanted me sabotage the ride so you’d stay put while we wreck your house.” I shook my head. I got off him and said: “If you ever try something like that again, I will destroy you.” I kicked him and said: “Stop, I won’t” I walked away from him and went back to the Harrington House. Peanut was still lying on the ground, exhausted from the beating I had just given him. Search the web: enhanced by Category:Blog posts